


Human After All

by Kirana_Lockheart



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirana_Lockheart/pseuds/Kirana_Lockheart
Summary: In one night he is deemed one of the most important people on Earth and yet he knows not of his worth. With a dead mother and estranged father Shinji walks alone battling both angels and demons alike. But how will he learn his place in this world and how important he truly is? Who will show him that he is never alone? What happens when he meets a woman who goes by the name of UNIT-01?





	1. From Nothing to Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evangelion or any of its characters

 

2015 A.D

 

_‘Empty’_

 

The word echoed in Shinji’s mind, a silent mantra that reminded him who he was. A shell, a husk, an empty soul of something that once was a boy. The Midnight moon brought him no comfort and the darkness of the night kept him awake. His empty eyes stared up at the ceiling refusing to yield to the mere thought of sleep. His cassette player finished playing his music minutes ago and with his ear buds on, left him alone with his thoughts.

His body laid peacefully on the floor in the eerie silence of his bedroom, though the comforting sound of the night train still came and went by his window. He could faintly hear Misato’s snores and Pen-Pen’s chirps from their bedroom and it brought him a small reminder of the day’s graphic earlier events. He almost died. He almost lost his life trying to stop the first angel from destroying NERV HQ and causing the end of the world. But strangely the thought of being on the brink death didn't send shivers down Shinji’s spine or make him cringe with fear but instead, it brought him the grim reminder of one fact. He was still alive. Thanks to EVA-UNIT-01.

_‘Unit 1’_

The familiar face of the demonic robot emerged in his head. It's enraged narrowed eyes and it's tightly clenched jaw brought a small smile on the boy’s face. A rarity these days. Even while he was passed out due to him undergoing a severe panic attack from the severe pain in his eye, the robot brought a soothing and comforting presence as it viciously fought and defeated the Angel. When he woke up hours later after the recovery team brought the Unit and himself back to NERV HQ he was immediately transferred to the emergency room for a mental and physical evaluation. They examined his eye for any sign of blindness, of which they found none, and evaluated his mental health which was found at the normal “Shinji” level.(Which by all means is not normal.)Shinji could feel the mixture of celebration and nervousness in the air of HQ. Even Misato, who stayed by his side throughout his entire hospital visit, was unusually quiet and reflective. Although there was an air of relief throughout NERV HQ an unresolved tension lingered amongst its staff.After all the victory did come at a cost and came very close to failure. And the complete demise of the entire human race.

But strangely they didn’t give that a second thought instead they were more worried about UNIT-01 and the chances of it going berserk again. Since there was an earlier incident involving Rei and the experimental UNIT-00 they took the entire situation seriously and the investigation was proceeded with caution. Shinji then was released from the hospital after an hour of evaluation and he proceeded to walk over to the launch bay to catch a glimpse of Unit-01. As he traveled down the expansive path towards his destination the NERV HQ staff raced past him in different directions, completely ignoring his presence. It did not surprise him. He was used to being ignored. After all top priority goes to UNIT-01 and not the wellbeing of its pilot. Pilots unlike EVA’s were replaceable.

But there were some staff members who looked back and shouted a ‘congratulations!’ or a ‘good job Shinji!’ and there were those who slowed down and gave him a pat on the back or ruffled his hair. He offered them his own thanks before they remembered that they had a job to do and they continued to race down the path again ignoring the 14-year-old boy. It took him a few minutes before he entered UNIT-01’s barrack as he was behind the large bulletproof panels. He remembered he instantly saw UNIT-01 sitting in the pool of LCL, confined by the locks and restraints and with one eye completely shattered and covered with burn marks. Staff raced around it desperately trying to make repairs before the next angel was to arrive. He expected to see Ritsuko leading the entire recovery operation, with her billowing lab coat and blonde hair easy to spot in the crowd of brunettes. Then he noticed she wasn’t there. He didn't see her anywhere near Evangelion or it’s barracks but instead, he found someone he did not wish to see. He found his father.

_‘Father’_

An image of his father entered his mind as clear as day with his black hair, angled face, dark clothes with his piercing gaze contained by orange lensed glasses. Shinji’s fist clenched instinctively with anger bubbling from the pit of his stomach. But he continued on with the memory. The memory of him silently watching his father bark out orders and huddled over a table with some members of his staff examining the expansive blueprints of UNIT-01. Fuyutsuki was not far behind him as he stood by Gendo’s left peering over his commander’s shoulder.

Fuyutsuki was also the first to notice Shinji behind the glass watching them both. Shinji remembered that he tapped on his father's shoulder and whispered in his ear telling him that his son was behind him. And then they both turned to look at him with his father wearing his usual scowl and Fuyutsuki wearing a small mask of indifference. Shinji and his father locked eyes for the briefest of moments before his father turned back around engrossing himself in the blueprints once more. Fuyutsuki gave him a final look, one that expressed his apologies and his thanks, then he returned to his post. Shinji then looked at the beast like UNIT-01 once more, whose piercing gaze seemed to be glaring right back at him before Misato approached him symbolizing it that it was time to go home. Now here he was sitting alone in his room with nothing but silence and the thoughts in his head. Especially those of UNIT-01. And slowly more and more questions raced through his head at the speed of light.

Why did the EVA bring him comfort? Why doesn't the thought of controlling it frighten him? What did NERV plan to do with him and UNIT-01? (He wasn't that daft to not notice the secrecy shrouding the Evangelion and even the organization itself.) Why did it remind him of someone he knew from the past? Shinji didn't know. And he didn't want to know the answer.

_‘Shinji’_

A feminine voice called out in his thoughts and Shinji looked around to find its source. It was like he knew who it was but at the same time, he didn't.

_‘Who are you?’_

Shinji called out in his thoughts, hoping to get an answer.

‘ _Shinji’_

_‘What do you want from me?’_

_‘I want to understand you…’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘It is my duty to understand you.’_

_‘Why is it your duty to understand me?’_

_‘You will know in good time.Tell me Shinji, do you want to be alone?’_

Shinji paused briefly. They didn't answer his question but it didn't stop him from answering theirs.

_‘No.. I don't.’_

_‘But no matter what you do. You always find yourself alone.’_

_‘Yes, but how do you know that?’_

_‘You cannot hide your thoughts from me. Especially when we are one and together’_

_‘When we are one? Who exactly are you?’_

_‘You know who I am Shinji… You just have to think..’_

_‘I don't….understand.’_

_‘You will soon enough. Tell me, do you want to understand this world, Shinji?’_

_‘I…. Do. But how will I understand it if no one will show me?’_

_‘Do not worry… I will show you.’_

_‘But who are you?’_

_‘I am whom you wish me to be…’_

_‘Whom I wish to be?’_

_‘Your Guardian, your confidant, your friend...You will understand Shinji in good time..’_

_‘But what if I don't understand? How will I know?”_

_‘You ask so many questions Shinji Ikari… and you repeat those you have already said often as well...Humans are so curious… It's strange..’_

_‘Wait, are you an angel?’_

_‘I wouldn't say that.’_

_‘Who are... No.. What are you then?’_

_‘Do not worry… I will show you’_

And within NERV HQ, in its confined and barren barracks, Evangelion UNIT-01 awakened.

 

 


	2. The Arrival

**_The Next Morning.._ **

 

"Rise and shine cupcake!" Misato sang as she yanked the curtains open and let the bright sunlight pour into Shinji's room. The sun's rays pierced into Shinji's eyelids and immediately he put a hand over his tired eyes. He didn't sleep a wink last night after the conversation he had with the mysterious voice in his head. It left him confused and a tad bit more paranoid than usual and as a result he stayed wide awake. Now he wished he at least tried to fall asleep last night. His head was fuzzy with morning day grogginess with the memories of last nights battle still raw in his mind. And now he finally understood why adults loved coffee with a passion. 

 

"Misato," He croaked as Misato slid the covers off of his sleep deprived body while she hummed a random tune. "Isn't it too early to get up?"

 

"Shinji, 6:45 isn't early!” Misato looked appalled as she turned around for a few seconds to peer at Shinji. She then turned back around and picked up his blanket. “Besides, if you are used to getting up late back when you lived with your teacher it's time to break out of that habit!" Misato laughed heartily as she messily folded Shinji's blanket. "Too much happens at NERV and throughout the day Shinji and you know it. You are likely to miss out on anything important if you sleep in. And since your school begins at 7:45 we need plenty of time for you to have time to eat breakfast, get ready, and make your way down to downtown Tokyo-3 for school!"

 

Shinji sat up and tried in vain to rub the sleepiness off of his eyes. His brain managed to notice that Misato wore the same outfit from last night at NERV. The same skin tight black dress and the same red and orange mini jacket. Did all NERV officials wear the same outfit every day? He didn't know the answer but he assumed that if they did it saves time out of their busy schedule.

 

"School?" He questioned as he sniffed in the morning air then tried to stop himself from gagging. The smell of something putrid and burning was in the air and he could feel his eyes watering up. Didn't Misato notice the horrible smell? But considering the way she lived he highly doubted that.

 

Misato turned around and gave him a strange look. "Yes, school. What have you never been to school?" 

 

Shinji thought about it for a moment but then shook his head. "No. I've never been actually,” His eyes then lit up. “But I did go to preschool though before father," He paused staring blankly at Misato before he continued ."I've been homeschooled ever since I stayed with my teacher. Which is most of my life basically.” 

 

He chuckled slightly but anyone could tell that it was humorless. "Who needs school when you've been living with a teacher for most of your life."

 

Misato simply sighed at his bitter reply. She knew making Shinji remember the past was the opposite of what she was trying to accomplish. Her goal was to try to ease his pain not bring it back to life but even then it's easier said than done. He has already suffered more pain than any child should ever experience and Misato knew that changing the subject was impervious as she moved to stand by the doorway.  

 

"Well, now you do. NERV does not allow homeschooling unless it's deemed absolutely necessary to continue a high performance in the EVA. You will now go to the local Tokyo-3 Junior High with Rei Ayanami another EVA Pilot."

 

"Rei Ayanami?" Images of Rei on her stretcher and writhing in pain flashed in his mind and his heart clenched at the sight. Although he never minded suffering or being in pain Shinji never wished it upon others. Everytime he looked at her even for the briefest of moments she reminded him of someone so familiar but she remained a stranger in his mind. How can a stranger seem like a person he knew from a different time and place?

 

"You remember. It's the bandaged girl on the stretcher who you met last night at NERV." Misato’s voice broke him from his chain of thought. 

 

"Yes, I remember Misato," Shinji reassured as he got up from his bed on the floor. "So am I making breakfast?'

 

He knew today was his turn making breakfast which he wasn't looking forward to it. Just the thought of eating an instant breakfast plate made his stomach curl with repulsion. At least if he made it, it would be a bit more tolerable.

 

"Nope!" Misato chirped as she left his room and was making her way into the dining room. "Since you took so long to get up I made breakfast myself!”

 

Shinji deadpanned as he heard the sounds of  Misato complaining about the smoke and Pen-Pen frantically squawking. He could already feel the bile rising up in his throat and he tried to fight it back down. Shinji already knew it would be a long day.

* * *

The deafening sound of a punch echoed from the almost vacant Tokyo-3 school yard. From the side of the school, Shinji crumpled to the ground on the solid white pavement. He did not cry or lash out or even fight back. He just accepted the blow. Shinji remained on the pavement as his assaulter stood, casting a shadow over his body.  

 

“That's what you get for putting my little sister in the hospital you jerk!” A boy in a navy blue, red, and white jacket and pants thundered. His tan brown skin glistened red with anger in the blistering heat. 

 

The pale blue sky of the early morning set the unpredictable mood of the day. And this incident being the precise meaning of unpredictable. Standing not too far away from the incident was a figure leaning against the school wall. He didn't react, not outwardly at least, to the strange attack on Shinji. It seemed as if he was.. bored. 

 

“Sorry about Toji… His sister is currently in the hospital due to the earthquake last night..  He had to take out his anger on someone..” The brown haired boy with round glasses droned on as he tugged on the collar of his white uniform shirt. He had become used to apologizing to the unsuspecting victims of Toji's anger. It had gotten to the point where it became a routine. He then shoved his hands into his turquoise pants pockets and muttered.  "Even if you are the new kid.." 

 

“He ain't just the new kid Kensuke! He's the one who piloted that stupid robot!” Toji roared as he pointed a calloused hand at his victim. Shinji managed to sit up slowly as he put his hand on his throbbing cheek. No tears welled up in Shinji’s eyes and the pain was just a dull throbbing in his mind. 

 

“The giant robot? It's real?" Kensuke's interest peaked for a moment as he leapt from his position from the wall. Then he slumped back against the wall as he reverted back to his state of boredom. "Toji, how could you know that? Even if there is a giant robot in the city anyone in Tokyo-3 or perhaps even the world could've piloted it! You can't just assume he did!”

 

"I know it's him! Ayanami was staring at him all morning during class and if he is strange enough to attract her attention, it's gotta be him!" Toji fired back. 

 

Toji knew he made a fair point because Kensuke became silent. Both of them knew nothing ever attracts her attention. But that didn't stop Kensuke from arguing his point.

 

“So what Ayanami pays attention to him.. That doesn’t mean anything since she’s basically a wallflower and observes everyone.”

 

“But a wallflower who suddenly pays attention to a new kid who pilots a giant robot!”   
  


“Toji what is with you and this giant robot? It’s just a rumor that doesn’t mean it’s true!”

 

“If the government is fighting giant aliens from outer space wouldn’t we be fighting with similar giant robots!”

 

Then the pair began to argue with some choice words flying out of their mouths. They were so caught up in their argument they didn't notice Shinji staggering to sit up. He had his head slumped forward with his right hand still grazing over his sore cheek. He seemed unmoved at the pair's bickering even though the topic was about him. 

 

“I did pilot the Eva.” Shinji’s quiet voice whispered, just loud enough for the two boys to hear. They immediately ceased their argument and stared at the slumped boy with surprise.

 

"What did you say, Ikari?" Toji replied stunned at Shinji's admittance.

 

"I said I piloted the EVA," Shinji repeated a bit louder with his eyes still glued to the concrete sidewalk.

 

Toji and Kensuke locked eyes with each other for a few moments once again ignoring Shinji. A silent conversation passed between them. A deafening silence enveloped all the boys in the vicinity. The only sounds emitted were from the summer cicadas and the Tokyo-3 downtown area. They could distinctly hear the bustling of people, the engines of cars, the rumbling of the monorails, and the surprising sounds of life. Finally, after what it seemed to be an eternity  of silence Kensuke finally spoke.

 

“So it exists," The boy shifted his glasses before turning to look at Shinji. "Shinji Ikari, did you pilot the fabled robot last night?"

 

“Oh please Kensuke, don't feed his ego.” Toji scoffed but Kensuke completely ignored his comment.

 

Shinji didn't respond. In fact, he didn't even move from his spot from on the ground and it aggravated Toji further. 

 

"Shinji! Answer the damn question! Did you pilot that stupid robot?!"

 

“Yes.. I did.." Shinji glanced up at Kensuke with his empty brown eyes having a small fire inside. "But that doesn't mean I wanted to. I didn’t have a choice! They made me pilot the stupid thing!”

 

“What?! Why?! Do you know how cool it is to pilot a freaking robot?!." Kensuke's surprise was evident and Toji scoffed at his behavior.

 

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Toji stormed over to Shinji and yanked his right arm up towards him. Then Toji grabbed Shinji's uniform collar with both of his hands and held him up to his face. Shinji let him do as he pleased without a complaint as he hung his head low. 

 

"What matter is.."

 

"Um.. Toji.' Kensuke interrupted looking on his left at the roof of the school building.

 

"That my sister is in the hospital.."

 

"Uh... Toji" Kensuke's voice grew more insistent but Toji continued to ignore him.

 

"And you're responsible for it! Do you.."

 

" Uh..Toji... put Shinji down!" Kensuke's voice became more panicked and Toji whipped his head around glared at Kensuke.

 

"Will you shut up Kensuke!" He growled with his eyes narrowing to angry slits. "I'm trying to teach this punk a lesson!"

 

Now he tightened his grip on his left hand and aimed his clenched right fist for Shinji's head. Shinji did not respond but continued to stare at the ground. 

 

"Now Shinji, answer me this," Toji smirked. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

 

"TOJI LOOK OUT!" Kensuke screamed but the warning came too late as a massive explosion erupted near the pair. 

 

The force of the blast sent all three of the boys flying with a big BOOM. Dust, dirt, and fragments of concrete sailed with them clouding the blue sky. The three boys were flung to the nearby fence ripping their consciousness from their bodies as they plummeted onto the rocky soil. Strangely as the dust began to settle around them no sirens went off. There was no sound of school children exiting the school. No sound that indicated that anyone knew what happened. It was as if the blast never even occurred according to the people of Tokyo-3.

 

Kensuke was the first to return to consciousness but he winced at the throbbing pain all over his body. He rolled over and peered into his cracked glasses towards where the explosion went off. He attempted to sit up but failed many times. Eventually, he managed to hold an upright sitting position. He adjusted his glasses slightly and in that instant he could make out a silhouette of a crouching figure better amidst the rubble. He couldn't make out because of his terrible vision but the outline of a helmet and tight bodysuit armor.  Kensuke was scared to move, to even breathe. He feared the figure would kill him if he even made a sound. It was like this for minutes where with bated breath Kensuke waited for something, anything to happen with the mysterious figure. 

 

Then the figure stood up and it's piercing glare hit the fence where the boys were. The sunlight basked above the figure showing off its vibrant purple and neon green armor. A black visor with a helmet covered most of its face and head but it only exposed their caramel skin and pursed mouth. On the black visor were two glowing pale yellow eyes which were narrowed into slits. Kensuke gaped at the mysterious stranger as they made eye contact with each other. It's narrowed eyes sent shivers down his spine. The stranger showed no outward emotion or reaction but Kensuke could feel the harsh pounding of his heart clearly in his ears.

 

"Toji," He whispered, having one of his hands hit Toji in a rapid and frantic rhythm. "Toji wake up." He never broke eye contact with the being.

 

Toji groaned in response and tried to roll away but Kensuke wouldn't have it.

 

"Toji, wake up please!" He hissed lowly as he took his eyes off of the figure and onto Toji's unconscious body. Then Kensuke realized that doing so, he made a huge mistake. He heard the sound of heavy footfalls approaching them rapidly and he began to panic. He shook Toji, slapped him, begged him to wake up but the only thing it did was make the figure walk faster. Kensuke looked back up at the figure and the intensity of its stare shook him to his core. 

 

"I swear to God Toji if you don't wake up I will kill you!" Kensuke mustered up all his strength and hit Toji's face with a final hard slap. Toji eyes flew open as he bolted upright next to Kensuke. 

 

"HEY! WHY'D YA DO THAT FOR KENSUKE." Toji roared with anger as his eyes blazed with fury. Kensuke recoiled n response but he regained his composure just as fast.

 

"I was trying to help you! I-"

 

Before Kensuke could finish both boys paused and noticed that the area they sat in became darker even though the sun was beating down directly onto to them. The sound of heavy breathing was enough to strike an unmeasurable amount of fear into Toji and Kensuke's hearts. They slowly looked away from each other and silently cringed as they looked up to the source of the massive shadow. Looming over them was that same figure whose unforgiving stare pierced right back at them. Their bright yellow eyes petrified and strangely mesmerized the boys at the same time. Then suddenly tearing them from their thoughts it spoke. 

 

“Which one of you is Toji Suzuhara?” It strangely had a soothing yet deadly sharp feminine voice. 

 

A few moments of silence passed since the boys didn't know how to respond. 

 

“Well?” The woman growled. “It does not take long to answer a basic question?” 

 

The boys turned to look at each other with words being spoken through their eyes. They both knew the answering honestly would land both of them into a big heap of trouble. So they did what any person would do. They lied.

 

“Um…. Ms.???” Kensuke bravely squeaked before he shrank in fear when the woman sharply turned her attention towards him. “Neither of us are Toji…”

 

“Yeah..” Toji laughed nervously as he felt sweat rolling down his face. “There is no Toji in this school or even in TOKYO-3!” 

 

“I don't even know a guy named Toji!”

 

“I've never heard anyone being called Toji ever!”

 

“If I did I'd tell you where he is!”

 

“We don't know and we can-”

 

“Do you take me for a fool Toji and Kensuke?” The figure snapped and the boys could feel their stomachs dropping.

 

“W-what do you m-mean?” Kensuke could see his life flash before his eyes as he saw his imminent demise.

 

“W-we aren't l-lying to y-you.” Toji reassured but the figure just grew angrier.

 

“I thought that since the Lillin were given the fruit of knowledge they’d be smarter than they let on. But I guess even common sense is a rarity these days,” The armored woman then crouched down in front of Toji and glared directly in his eyes. “This one, the one called ‘Toji’, is extremely unintelligent. People like him will cause the downfall of this godforsaken planet.”

 

Toji was violently shaking and sweat was pouring down his face as he could feel the anger radiating off of her. Kensuke watched the pair and he attempted to get her attention off of him.

 

“H-hey I don't th-”

 

“Save it Kensuke.” The woman intercepted. “I am only sparing you due to the fact you were not directly involved in the mistreatment of the Third Child. And my patience is wearing thin.” She then turned her head slightly to look directly at Kensuke. “So do not mistake my generosity for stupidity.”

 

Toji’s mind was reeling. This woman was spouting gibberish from left to right. ‘The Fruit of Knowledge? Lillin? The Third Child?’ Toji frantically replayed in his head trying to make sense out of nothing. ‘This woman is off her rocker!’

 

With Kensuke's supposed intelligence he noticed that there was another opportunity for Toji and him to get out of trouble. But the question was would she take the bait?

 

“The Third Child?” Kensuke questioned attempting to stall her and the woman seemed to have fallen for their ploy.

 

“The Third Child is the boy Toji just so happened to injure. Do you by any chance remember his name?” The woman didn't notice Kensuke was giving a subtle wink to Toji. Toji immediately caught on as he tried to stealthily and slowly move away from the crazy woman and kensuke. 

 

“Is his name…. Shinji Ikari?” Kensuke questioned and the woman smirked.

 

“Yes. Correct. You are very intelligent,” The woman now whipped her head to Toji who now was standing right behind her with his face in utter shock. “Unlike Toji who just keeps on proving to me that he really has a death wish.” 

 

Toji’s face was now drained of all color surprised at the fact that she heard his silent steps. That meant his nickname of “Butterfingers” was meaningless as he stood like a deer caught in the headlights of the woman’s enraged eyes. It was instinct that caused him to break into a sprint and it was also instinct that was causing his imminent downfall as Toji heard thundering footsteps trailing right behind him. Somewhere in his mind he heard Kensuke screaming as he barely registered the fact his feet were no longer touching the ground and he felt his jacket collar choking him. His eyes darted to the ground noticing he was being lifted farther and farther away from it as he tried in vain to break free from his captor. Then he was whipped around to be face to face with the very same woman whose eerily calm face couldn't erase the fact anger was radiating off of her. Her bright yellow eyes glowed even brighter with rage as she opened her mouth revealing her sharp and deadly white teeth.

 

“You have a big debt to pay Toji,” She then slammed him to the rocky ground and her voice turned into an animalistic snarl. “And the debt collector has come to collect your dues!” 

 

A pain exploded in Toji’s chest and he coughed harshly trying to get air into his lungs. He knew she had broken a few ribs in his chest but the worst was yet to come. There was a whirring noise and then a click coming from her armor and she pulled out a small yet razor sharp blade from her the right side of her back. She crouched down, placing her knees on either side of his body, then gripped the handle of the knife with both hands and aimed it over his heart. Toji, a bit delirious from the shock and the pain, could see Kensuke banging his fists over an invisible barrier with tears pouring out of his eyes like rain. It finally registered in his mind that he might die and he faintly could feel small tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to die. There was still so much he wanted to do and so much he hadn’t done but death had already made her claim on him. He flicked his eyes onto the woman and the knife she held and he braced himself for the knifes impact as she sent it plunging towards his heart. But it never came. In fact it stopped halfway from her destination. He then saw a sight that will forever be etched inside his mind.

 

Shinji, who had a bleeding gash wound on the left side of his head, had his right hand touching her left shoulder. The woman was looking at him with a look of surprise with her mind reeling with jumbles and jumbles of thoughts. Shinji had a look of shock and terror on his face but it didn’t stop him from facing the great being of power. Even when crouching she still was a foot taller than Shinji but she didn't recoil or attempt to harm him in anyway. In fact she seemed to await his answer.

 

“Don’t,” Shinji gasped and the woman inclined her head towards him. “Don’t hurt him..”

 

The woman was taken aback at Shinji’s astonishing request. “Are you not the Third Child?”

 

“Yes...I am,” Shinji whispered avoiding eye contact with the woman.

 

“And did he not,” She pointed the knife at Toji. “put you in harms way and placed a physical injury upon you as well.”

 

“Yes he did hurt me..”

 

“Then why do you protect him? Why would protect the boy who has malicious intent for you?”   
  


Toji craned his neck to look at Shinji awaiting his judgement. He tried to make his face look as apologetic as possible but Shinji didn’t even glance at him. 

 

“He doesn’t deserve to die. No one does,” Shinji now made eye contact with the mysterious woman with bright eyes. “Please don't kill him… for me please.”

 

The woman looked at him for many moments and then gave an exasperated sigh. “You humans and your strange ways.” She sheathed her knife back into its place over her back and stood up. Shinji still peered up at her as she turned and gave a small smile towards him. 

 

“I apologize for my rash thinking. I should have consulted you, my pilot, for instruction before proceeding with any action.” She patted his head. “After all I am not knowledgeable of human nature.”

 

Shinji looked at her in shock. “What do you mean pilot? You aren’t a plane or a vehicle or even a machine! You’re human!”

 

The woman’s smile only grew larger. “Actually I’m-”

 

“Freeze and drop your weapons,” A gruff voice growled from behind her aiming a large gun towards her back. Her eyes widened slightly, shocked by the fact she did not hear anyone coming. 

 

Surrounding the three in a circle were a group of armored men and women aiming large guns at Shinji and the woman. Helicarriers swarmed the sky and military vehicles entered the school gate and began parking all over the school's outdoor vicinity. Even more soldiers came from all over the area all watching to see what the armored woman would do to Shinji. They all had the NERV insignia. Shinji spotted Ritsuko looking passively back at him and Misato who looked suspiciously at the woman. Rei Ayanami was spotted as well holding a cell phone and looking emotionless at the scene. He also spotted his father making his way through the crowd of soldiers and Shinji could feel his hatred for his father rise in his chest. 

 

“I said take off your weapons!” The same man nudged his gun closer to the woman and she glanced at Shinji examining his face completely ignoring the man. Shinji looked back at her with contempt and nodded his head. 

 

The woman then took off her helmet and everyone could now catch a better look at this mysterious woman. Her  purple hair fell out of her helmet cascading down to her mid back and her once bright yellow eyes were now dulled to a pale yellow. Her caramel face was riddled with quite a few scars and her angular face was shaped with barely restrained anger. She pulled out both of her knifes and dropped it to the ground and tossed a few more assorted weapons. Once she was stripped of all of her weapons and approved by the closest gun wielding soldier she turned her gaze back to Shinji. Shinji strangely felt that her gaze brought a source of almost motherly comfort but he brushed that aside as his father finally made his way through. Gendo Ikari once again completely ignored the presence of his son and focused his attention at the woman. He seemingly sneered at her and the woman didn't take his presence lightly.

 

“Who sent you here?” He questioned not even trying to tone down his bluntness.

 

“He did,” She replied pointing at Shinji who was stunned by her answer. 

 

Gendo then glanced at his son slightly intrigued and slightly miffed. “How did you send her here?”

 

“I didn’t.” Shinji muttered looking down at his feet. “She just came here out of the blue.”

 

Gendo didn't accept the answer and his stony face expressed that clearly. He then questioned the woman again. “How did you come here?”   
  


“I felt his pain,” She answered vaguely. “So I came to ease it.”

 

To ease it put it mildly since she caused a massive explosion, harmed three children, and nearly killed one of them for punching Shinji. But Gendo pressed on further.

 

“How did you feel his pain?”

 

“We are synchronized are we not?” The woman stated and Misato gasped while Ritsuko shushed her. “I feel all his emotions regardless where he is.”

 

Everyone knew she basically revealed herself in front of a massive crowd but the NERV Commander needed a confirmation. Things have changed since 15 years ago and even the strangest things are considered normal. And this ‘Human’ is one of them.

 

“Now answer me this,” He pushed up his glasses. “Who are you?”

 

The woman looked around her, memorizing all of their faces and identities before answering the question with a self satisfied look.

  
“Why I am Prototype Evangelion UNIT-01,” She gave a half smile. “But you can call me Shogoki.”


	3. Face to Face

_NERV Headquarters_  
_10:00 PM_

 

“Gentlemen, you have had two hours and you better have results. Commander Ikari?”  
  
The flat top surface of commander Ikari’s desk lit up with a luminescent eggshell colored light.  
  
“The school has been quarantined with all possible routes leading to the building barricaded,” The light shone on Gendo’s hunched over figure clearly. The light stood out amongst the ominous royal purple hue of the room. “All noticeable witnesses have also been detained.”  
  
He was seated with his elbows supporting his weight on the desk while his hands were intertwined together resting above his mouth. The shining light that reflected off of his glasses stared right back at the semi-circle of floating monoliths each bearing the unforgettable insignia. An unscheduled emergency meeting was in progress caused by a number of strange occurrences in the past 24 hours. SEELE was overbearingly concerned about the security and functionality of NERV Headquarters since there was a breach in security and of course the now infamous schoolyard incident.  
  
“Good,” responded the monolith SEELE-01. “How is the process of concealing this incident to the public Vice Commander Fuyutsuki?”  
  
Another egg shell colored light beamed down right next to Gendo revealing the vice commander. Fuyutsuki with his arms crossed behind his back regarded the presence of the monoliths with a quick bow.  
  
“It has been difficult.” reported Fuyutsuki “Our efforts have been thwarted due to the pestering of reporters and concerned parents. Far too many civilians have seen, and I quote, ‘a mysterious figure clad in armor’ on top of the school. I am afraid that continuing the attempt to hide the story from the public will be fruitless.”  
  
He then paused and he leaned over Gendo’s desk and pressed a handful of buttons nearly invisible to the naked eye. Then he moved around Gendo's desk and walked forward towards the semi-circle of monoliths. With his right hand, he touched the empty air and a news broadcast appeared in front of the monoliths and the two commanders as a holograph.  
  
“Tokyo-3 Local News,” Fuyutsuki stated right before he un-muted the audio.  
  
“At 11:00 A.M an explosion went off in the main courtyard of the downtown Tokyo-3 Junior High triggering a silent alarm to the Japanese Military. Promptly the Japanese government with the assistance of the organization NERV arrived to handle the situation. ” The local nightly news newscaster Ayame Ishimoto reported simultaneously with a blurry image of the armor-clad Shogoki on her right.  
  
“Shortly after the masked figure revealed herself to be a female she was taken into the custody of NERV for containment. At the moment NERV has not released any comment on the incident but the concerned parents of the school children and the Japanese government demand answers,” Then the broadcast was muted.  
  
“CNN,” a muted live broadcast of CNN’s Anderson Cooper 360 emerged reporting on the same topic with more blurry images of Shogoki.  
  
All the photos shown were provided by the Japanese government despite NERV’s requests to keep them undisclosed. Then only one large image was shown on the telecast and the guests in the room knew without listening to the broadcast who it was. That one particular image showed a clear chest up shot of Shogoki’s face as she was sent to the containment vehicle. In the photo her head was tilted to the left slightly as her eyes stared off to her right most likely looking at her pilot. Her eyebrows were faintly scrunched together while her mouth was ajar making her expression a cross between confused and irritated.The monoliths muttered silently to themselves regarding her appearance but the two commanders could tell that the photograph was clearly altered. She looked more like Shinji’s age instead of a young adult and her hair was noticeably shorter but the two did not mention it. It was probably for the best they didn't know her true appearance. Fuyutsuki then turned the audio on.  
  
“She is not a registered citizen in any country, no records have shown that she has ever paid taxes and she does not have some form of a social security number,” Anderson Cooper revealed. His crisp English contrasted the fond language of the Japanese.“This girl virtually has no identity and yet she randomly appears and instigates a potential act of terrorism at a middle school in Tokyo.”  
  
“BBC,” CNN was then muted to make way for the appearance of multiple stations.  
  
“Al Jazeera,”  
  
“ABC,”  
  
“CCTV,”  
  
“NBC,”  
  
“CBS,”  
  
“Telemundo,”  
  
He continued on saying the names of multiple different news stations while videos of their current news broadcasts would eventually appear. Soon a massive globe almost as large as the size of the black monoliths made up of the broadcasts rotated in the space like the Earth on its axis.  
  
“We can assume that a high percentage of conversations and news is regarding the incident.” Fuyutsuki made an attempt of adding dry and sarcastic humor into the conversation. The room remained silent. He cleared his throat.  
  
“Attempting to hide the story from the press and the public will be fruitless due to the amount they already know,” He motioned to the globe. “The Japanese government is fanning the flames to the fire by releasing surveillance footage and images despite our orders to keep the story confidential. We need to release a statement immediately before it is seen as a public act of secrecy.”  
  
“Then what do you suggest we say Vice Commander?” SEELE-06 inquired.  
  
“We cannot simply release a statement that is inaccurate to the photos, videos, and testimonies from witnesses already released by these news stations,” emphasized Fuyutsuki as he returned to his usual place behind Gendo and folded his arms behind his back once again.  
  
“Are you implying that we tell the entire planet that we are fighting aliens who want humankind annihilated with giant mechanized robots piloted by hormonal teenagers in their own backyards?” voiced SEELE-05 clearly annoyed with the conclusion.  
  
“Of course not,” Gendo immediately intercepted. “We are merely suggesting that we should reveal some kind of identity for the girl.”  
  
“The Commander and I have a plan that we,” Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo. “Believe you might have an interest in.”  
  
“What kind of plan are you proposing?” Questioned SEELE-03 suspiciously  
  
“We propose a press conference,”Gendo answered curtly. “The girl shall be there of course and NERV will inform the public of what occurred at the schoolyard.”  
  
“Of course we won’t release what actually happened but merely a statement that bends the truth slightly.”  
  
“And what statement do you plan on presenting at this press conference?” Voiced SEELE-01.  
  
“We must say that she was trained and hired to fight-,”  
  
“Commander Ikari we cannot just tell the public what kind of enemy we are fighting up against.” Reminded SEELE-06 who stressed every word clearly and carefully.  
  
“Yes I am aware of that but instead of revealing the real enemy to the public we could say we are fighting up against a powerful terrorist group,” Gendo countered completely aware that their proposal was one that couldn’t be rejected.  
  
The monoliths paused and considered the merit of the proposal in hushed tones and in a language not spoken by the Japanese men. They waited passively with an unspeakable tension between the two. Both had learned to be wary regarding the way SEELE handled pressing matters long ago. The matter of human UNIT-01 became one of the biggest and most delicate matters of NERV’s history. The existence of Shogoki took everyone at NERV, including themselves, by surprise. But in the current day and age, the impossible is very possible. The silent debate lasted a few minutes before the monolith’s leader finally stated the conclusion.  
  
“We agree to your proposal,” A hidden smirk appeared on Gendo’s face. “But there are a few conditions.”  
  
“State them, gentlemen,” Fuyutsuki replied rightfully wary due to the unpredictability of monoliths.  
  
“One moment please,” Gendo slightly leaned back against his chair as he pulled out a compact notebook and pen from the inside of his left jacket pocket. He flipped open the notebook until he found a blank page and set the object flat on the table. With the pen in his right hand ready to jot notes down he nodded. “Proceed.”  
  
“The press conference will be broadcasted amongst all UN Nations,” started SEELE-05.  
  
“Your most important staff, including yourselves, must be in attendance,” warned SEELE-02. “It is a mandatory meeting. If there are any no-shows they will have to be suspended until further notice. No exceptions.”  
  
“Regardless of their stature and importance?” Gendo inquired hastily scribbling all the information down.  
  
“None whatsoever Commander Ikari,” echoed SEELE-02.  
  
“Why must we suspend our workers who cannot attend though?” Gendo remarked pausing to look up at the monoliths. “We must utilize every staff member regardless of their ranking to defend the geofront from the angels. Finding replacements will be difficult due to the extensiveness of our requirements just to be even considered to be an applicant for a position at NERV. Your request is slightly unreasonable.”  
  
“Duly noted Gendo but leave it to us,” declared SEELE-03. “If needed we will find suitable applicants for any position at NERV. We can also not suspend workers that are too valuable to be replaced. What we say is a mere threat that’s all. Is that all Gendo?”  
  
“For now,” Gendo swiftly recorded the reply causing a short period of silence.  
  
“Should the pilots be attending as well?” Fuyutsuki then asked slightly unsettled.  
  
“It is optional, but not required.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Fuyutsuki replied.  
  
“The statement must include that these terrorists plan to cause the extinction of the entire human race and thus why it requires giant weaponized machinery and emergency shelters all over the planet,” SEELE-07 continued. “It should conclude that with your monetary donations we can help eradicate this enemy of mankind and rid ourselves of the fear of terrorism.”  
  
“And what about the incident itself?” Gendo requested. “The public will still ask about what happened.”  
  
“Just say it was a training simulation then Mr.Ikari. A drill if you must,” countered SEELE-02. “Say that...Its purpose was to simulate an attack from the ‘terrorist’ to test the student’s knowledge about what to do in that kind of a situation.”  
  
“And what of the two boys, Toji and Kensuke?” Fuyutsuki uttered. “Clearly they could debunk that statement since their involvement in the schoolyard. Them testifying could damage our credibility since they are victims of the attack.”  
  
“Do not fret about that minor detail,” SEELE-01 assured. “Just leave it to us gentlemen, and we’ll see to it that the issue gets… resolved.”  
  
The statement left Fuyutsuki warier due to the nature of SEELE when it came to “resolving” issues.  
  
“Also the press conference will be held tomorrow afternoon-” began SEELE-04.  
  
“Tomorrow?” Gendo halted the movement of his pencil to the sound of Fuyutsuki’s voice. “Why so soon? That's less than 23 hours away.”  
  
“Yes. Is there a problem Fuyutsuki?” SEELE-01 metaphorically arched an eyebrow at Fuyutsuki’s response. It was as clear as glass that he was less than pleased.  
  
“I mean no disrespect but it is not possible to host a press conference that large in such little time,” Fuyutsuki explained. “How are we going to contact enough reporters, or cameramen, or a place who is willing to hold such an event in such a short amount of time? How ar-”  
  
“Spare us your objections for they are irrelevant,” SEELE-01 harshly stated immediately silencing Fuyutsuki. “We’ve already come to an agreement that it will happen according to our plans with or without your approval.”  
  
Fuyutsuki opened his mouth to object but was silenced.  
  
“Fuyutsuki,” Gendo said plainly signaling it was time for his vice commander to be silent. Fuyutsuki gave an exasperated sigh and yielded.  
  
“My apologies.”  
  
“Have you so little faith in us Fuyutsuki?” SEELE-04 feigned a tone of hurt. “Everything shall be taken care of. All you two have to do is to show up, follow our instructions, and make sure everything goes according to plan.”  
  
The two NERV higher ups nodded and the monoliths continued.  
  
“And finally the girl must state a false identity and purpose for the press to know,” finished SEELE-06. “We came up with the idea that her alias shall be Eva, which of course is a play on of Evangelion. It is subtle but not so obvious.”  
  
“She is the first and only genetically engineered and manipulated human life form that we created in order to combat these terrorists,” SEELE-05 stated. “She co-pilots the Evangelion, or should I say the robot with Shinji Ikari.”  
  
“Is that all from all of you gentlemen?” Gendo messily scribbled seemingly the last piece of instructions.  
  
“Yes Commander Ikari that is all for now,” SEELE-01 replied then paused briefly. “But there is...one more thing we must do before this meeting is disbanded.”  
  
“Do tell us then,” Fuyutsuki muttered somewhat reverting back to his normal state of quiet suspicion.  
  
“Since we have all gathered here today discussing the events that occurred at a school because of a girl, we would like to,” paused SEELE-03 to stretch the word ‘to’ as if to have lost his train of thought. “See her.”  
  
The sound of a pen scribbling suddenly ceased as the tension in the room increased by tenfold not surprising any member at all. Gendo put his pen down and rested his hands intertwined together over his mouth unresponsive to SEELE’s request. Fuyutsuki could clearly tell after just glancing at his higher up that the matter of Shogoki had become personal. He was unsure if the monoliths were trying to toy with the commander in an attempt to get a rise out of him. Gendo was a ticking time bomb that SEELE was just waiting to detonate. Did SEELE somehow activate the being of Shogoki? Was this entire ordeal part of SEELE’s undisclosed scheme of Human Instrumentality? These questions raced through Fuyutsuki”d mind not putting his wariness at ease. Nonetheless, they continued on as if nothing happened.  
  
“May we ask why?”  
  
“Again, is there a problem Commander?  
  
“There is no problem gentlemen,” Fuyutsuki assured. “We just simply assumed you have seen her in her unit prior to this meeting. You also already saw her on the broadcast.”  
  
“Other members of this organization including myself decided to save that little detail as a surprise since surprises are a rare commodity these days,” SEELE-01 replied with a chorus of agreements emerging from the other monoliths. “To see a human personification of UNIT-01 may lead to the possibility of having all of the Evangelions upgraded with this new feature.”

“Plus,” SEELE-05 added. “Was she not the reason there was a breach of security when she appeared and left the heavily guarded chambers of UNIT-01?”

This lead to murmurs of agreement amongst the monoliths silently cornering the protesting commanders. They both knew there was no way of avoiding this.  
  
“She is quite the interesting character I might add.. A character so unsuspecting and surprising that she even appears on almost all global platforms without our consent.” Then there was a long pause from the head of SEELE as if he were pondering on a lingering thought. Shortly after he humorlessly chuckled. “You both know photos can be altered to be shown on the news,”  
  
“Are you implying that we edited those photographs?” Gendo voiced laced with a smug undertone.  
  
“....and we could clearly see from your ‘hidden’ expressions that human UNIT-01 does not look like the Shogoki in those photos,” He continued ignoring Gendo’s abrupt interruption.  
  
“I am an open book gentlemen,” The high commander articulated scribbling down notes into the notebook. “I have no reason to hide anything from you all.”  
  
“We all have something to hide Ikari,” SEELE-04 clarified. “Saying you do not implies that you're disobeying orders and involving yourself in dirty inner workings either within or outside of NERV.”  
  
“I follow the orders that you assign to me,” Gendo tsked. “I have no reason to defy your orders and not carry out your will for humanity.”  
  
“Then this request should not hinder you in the slightest,” SEELE-01 declared. “If you have no issue carrying out our orders then indulging us with the appearance of the human UNIT-01 is not a complication to your desire to fulfill SEELE’s wishes.”  
  
Fuyutsuki watched the exchange in silence with him inwardly making an exasperated sigh as Gendo was backed into a metaphorical corner. He knew that Gendo made an excellent high commander but he was too stubborn for his own good, which SEELE exploited to their own advantage. It is when moments like these occur Fuyutuski knew that he had the responsibility of getting the both of them out of hot water.  
  
“Sir, like Gendo said we have no issue following orders if it is for the benefit of mankind’s evolution,” Fuyutsuki thankfully stepped in. “But at the moment this question lingers in my mind. Why do you wish to see Shog-I mean UNIT-01 so badly? It is not-“  
  
“You need not know my reasons because they are confidential.”  
  
“Sir I have yet to finish my stateme-“  
  
“You also have no choice in the matter so it's best if you get on with it.”  
  
“Sir-“  
  
“Fuyutsuki I’ve had enough of your mindless complaints,” growled SEELE-01 dropping all formalities. “Show us the girl at once!”  
  
The direction the so-called “conversation” was heading was one towards the ‘termination’ of both of the commander’s jobs at NERV. Fuyutsuki got the message clearly as he tightened his posture and his mouth became a fine line. Gendo, however, continued scribbling in his notebook with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.The room remained in a tense silence with every member sizing each other up just waiting for someone to voice their thoughts. Although subtle threats emerged from the head of SEELE the two commanders knew that they could not be replaced if they were ever to cease being Commander or Vice Commander of NERV. The amount of expertise and credentials that graced their résumés would be far greater than any possible candidate that could even apply for their positions. Commanding a military operation involving humanity’s last hope against an alien race is not something just anyone can successfully accomplish. As much as SEELE hated to admit it they needed the pair regardless of their hidden disloyalty and disobedience. Gendo and Fuyutsuki were somewhat safe. For now.

Gendo did however relented to SEELE’s orders as he tapped the right-hand corner of his desk twice. He then typed a few commands into the keypad and a live broadcast of Shogoki’s quarantine unit appeared where the news broadcasts once were. Immediately SEELE was taken with the seemingly mystical human UNIT-01. The most noticeable detail from the footage was that Shogoki no longer donned her Evangelion like armor but a spandex bodysuit that contoured almost sinfully to the curves of her body. Her adult body.

“So I was correct,” SEELE-01 concluded. “She clearly looks nothing like the human UNIT-01 shown on the news.”

The commanders said nothing but Fuyutsuki glanced at Gendo from the corner of his eye who had apparently lost his smug demeanor and replaced it with a solemn one.

“Fuyutsuki, you were about to call human UNIT-01 by another name earlier. Is my assumption correct?” SEELE-04 prodded.

Fuyutsuki cursed himself inwardly for his earlier slip-up. So much for withholding lucrative information from SEELE.“Yes, her unofficial name is Shogoki.”

“Shogoki?”

“I assume it is a more human way to address herself,” Fuyutsuki could feel a gaze shielded by glass burning holes into his skull. “She is, after all, trying to pass herself off as a human.”

A collective murmur arose from the monoliths as they studied the live feed from her cell. She was lying on a platform, or her makeshift cot, with her legs, crossed over each other and her arms folded behind her head propping it up. Despite the surveillance camera in the unit being hidden her eyes pierced right through it making it appear that she was casually scrutinizing the room of men. She then sat up now her arm resting on a knee with the other still lying flat on the platform giving the monoliths and the two commanders a better view of her attire. Everything about her outfit reminded the men of her actual physical form from her shoes to even the phrase “Property of NERV” emblazoned on the side of her legs. Stripes of neon green raced around her the arms of her jacket and the thighs of her bodysuit somewhat copying UNIT-01’s iconic look. Her long purple hair was tied up in a high ponytail while some strands had escaped and fell on the sides of her face. Her pale yellow eyes never once removed themselves from the once hidden camera. The men could not tell exactly how old she appeared to be based on the camera footage but they knew she looked around the same age as the youthful Major. She was not young like the teenage pilots but she was not any older than Ritsuko.

She appeared to be deep in concentration for her eyes were slightly dull and she hadn’t moved an inch. When they examined her posture it was noticed that her head was tilted at an angle resting against the wall.The room was in complete silence now for each member was anticipating what this mysterious woman would do next. This went on for a few minutes until Shogoki closed her eyes and a small smirk graced her face. Before any member could publicly acknowledge her change a new different voice emerged breaking the silence.

  
_‘Why hello there gentlemen.’_

  
The feminine voice contrasted against the sea of male voices as they all bested against each other to interrogate this unfamiliar voice. Finally, the clear voice of SEELE-01 boomed silencing the others.

  
_“May I ask who are we speaking to?”_

  
From the live footage, Shogoki shook her head most likely from the absurdity of the question. She then opened her eyes as she pretended to seem confused while arching an eyebrow.

  
_‘Who do you think you're talking to?’_

  
And as quickly as she made herself known the live feed was cut triggering a static screen to take its place. There were many attempts to restore the feed to no avail. She was blocking them. No matter how many times the commanders or the monoliths called for her there was no response only silence. They all collectively realized one thing. She knew who they were, she knew how to access even the most secure of channels, she most like knew of their intentions (at least only for tomorrow) and she had no problem with being defiant towards them (which meant a lack of control over their creation.) None of the men would ever admit aloud that Shogoki frightened them. She was the only real potential threat besides the angels that could put their plans into complete disarray. At the moment SEELE and the two commanders did not dwell on the conceivable hostility of the young woman but at the pressing matter at hand. A mere few moments ago Shogoki had made her grand albeit sudden entrance.

* * *

 

 _NERV Headquarters_  
_Midnight_

 

“So this is the only way to get her to speak?” Gendo commented donning a clouded expression.

Ritsuko could only solemnly nod while watching her commander stare right past her to watch a live feed of a “jail” cell on her desktop screen. The feed was coming from one of the containment chambers in the quarantine sector of NERV. The scientist had been personally monitoring the personified mechanical weapon despite her shift ending hours prior to Shogoki being situated in her cell. Prior to her unexpected residency, the sector was hardly in use. Only for the occasional drill or mechanical check-ups would the units ever be operated. Ritsuko silently wished that was just a checkup.

When Gendo first came into the dark surveillance room he was already in a foul mood (something about a meeting going awry he grumbled) but just watching this woman interact with his son seemed to have made it worse. The dark aura that usually followed the commander only intensified causing many personnel to limit their interactions with him to a minimum. Ritsuko had not the faintest clue as to why the personified unit put her superior in such a way. The commander rarely lets things get to him (at least show it outwardly) which through most personnel in a tailspin. Maybe she could discuss it with him later in… private. Regardless the present situation was sadly far more pertinent than the current emotional/mental state of the high commander. That could be handled later.  
  
She and a group of lower ranked NERV officials had been crammed into the tight surveillance center for the quarantined containment units since NERV personnel returned with Shogoki in their toll. She remembered in explicit detail that those who remained at HQ were buzzing with anticipation and trepidation as to who and what was that woman. As Gendo silently bore his eyes into Shogoki’s face on the screen the head scientist took the time to reminisce about events that occurred earlier in the afternoon.

* * *

 

 _3:30 PM_  
_Underground Transport Station_

 

_“Major Katsuragi, the transport vehicle should be arriving in another few minutes.”_

_“Excellent.” The Major nodded in acknowledgment. “Please inform them that the sooner the better. We can't be wasting any time.”_

_The head scientist stood behind her colleague as she handled the transportation details with the security personnel. With her hands in her lab coat’s pockets, she watched other NERV Staff around her travel and talk amongst themselves silently anticipating the events waiting to unfold. The pair were right at the entrance of one of NERV’s large transportation tunnels waiting for the arrival of military vehicles. They had been sent by the commander to go back to HQ to prepare for Shogoki’s, now dubbed “The Weapon’s,” arrival. When news spread about the captured woman from the surveillance footage was being sent back to NERV HQ immediately every NERV Staff and Personnel worked diligently to prepare for her arrival. And here they were. All in their designated stations and positions ready to finally come in contact with the mysterious woman face to face. The Head Scientist admired their tenacity to fulfilling their duties without hesitation. It was a trait that hopefully would last all the way through the war with the Angels._

_Absentmindedly she peered at the crowd that had gathered at the mouth of the massive transport tunnel and back at Misato who was babbling something to her about the EVANGELION UNITs. She didn’t catch a word of the conversation but she pretended to be listening avidly. Instead, she focused on the phone that was ringing in her coat pocket. She waved a finger signaling to Misato that she was taking a phone call before answering the call._

_“Hello?”_

_“Afternoon Ritsuko,” A male voice from the other line responded._

_“Director Hozaru!” The Head Scientist perked up. She turned to Misato giving her a look that asked for understanding and the Major smiled as she nodded and turned to talk to another staff member. Then Ritsuko walked away from the crowd to a less crowded and more private area of the tunnel. “I wasn’t expecting a call from you.”_

_She heard a chuckle from the other end of the line that surprisingly wasn’t drowned out by the sound of engines rumbling in the distance._

_“I’ve told you many times and for many years Ritsuko just call me Fujime or just Hozaru,” Hozaru said with mirth. “I don’t need the honorific of Director to make me feel any older or more important.”_

_“But it is a title you’ve earned from your years of hard work and determination. You should be proud when someone addresses you as such.”_

_“Well, it feels weird coming from you Ritsuko.”_

_Ritsuko chuckled with a pleasant smile gracing her face. Fujime Hozaru, Director of Security of NERV was a dear friend of the Scientist. The pair had been working together since the early days of NERV and a friendship from there blossomed. She considered him one of her dearest friends next to Ryoji Kaji and Misato Katsuragi. Unfortunately due to his position of Director of Security and her position of Head Scientist they rarely interacted with each other at work. To say that getting a call from him was a pleasant surprise is an understatement._

_“So may I ask for the reason as to why you called me?”_

_“It’s about the weapon.”_

_Shogoki was dubbed “The Weapon” to still give her existence some anonymity. The personnel that were witnesses to the retrieval of the personified unit all knew she had a name. She clearly stated she was to be called ‘Shogoki.’ But NERV wanted to handle the situation before they possibly reveal her to the entire planet._

_“What about her?”_

_“Well it’s not so much about her, she’s doing fine and has been cooperating so far. It’s really more about Commander Ikari.”_

_“Really?” Ritsuko’s brows furrowed as her mind began to churn. “Why, what’s going on with him?_

_There was a muffling noise emerging from the other line of the phone before Hozaru continued in a lower voice._

_“Ever since we quarantined the area and we were able to detain the weapon he’s been acting very strange.” He muttered. “He sticks to her side like glue with some kind of distant or faraway look in his eyes. On many occasions, he has initiated physical contact with her such as grasping a shoulder or touching her with his finger despite our orders. He refuses to follow our safety protocols and even now he’s violating them by riding in the back of the containment unit with Shogoki.”_

_“What?!”_

_“I know. Odd.” Hozaru paused. “In the 15 years I’ve worked for him I’ve never seen him act like this before.”_

_“And what if you’re wrong Fujime?”_

_“When have I ever been wrong when it comes to my gut instincts.”_

_Ritsuko couldn’t help but be flabbergasted at what the Director revealed to her. She knew that Hozaru was right. His gut instincts have never failed him before so why wouldn’t it fail him now. Her rational mind was flaring with the variables presented to her rationalizing that there was no explanation for the Commander’s behavior. She couldn’t help but grow immensely concerned about the outcome of events in the future involving the personified unit and her superior officer. Especially because of her identity._

_“What do you think we should do?” Ritsuko whispered._

_“I honestly don’t know,” The man sighed. Ritsuko knew he was running a hand through his hair, it’s a habit he does when he’s nervous. “I would say that keeping their interactions to a minimum and keeping the commander at a distance from her at all times would be the best way to go but knowing the direction of this war and the way the commander acts that’ll be highly unlikely.”_

_“I see.. We’ll just have to do nothing and hope and pray for the best I guess.” Ritsuko pinched the bridge of her nose. Irritation clouding her mind. “Unless we have a better plan but I highly doubt a better one will emerge in time or at all.”_

_Another sigh emerged and a shuffling noise emerged from the other line. This time she heard him speaking to someone else present but she couldn’t make out the conversation. He must’ve had his hand over the microphone on his phone. Then the shuffling ceased._

_“Don’t be so hard on yourself Ritsuko,” Hozaru reassured. “We’ll figure out something eventually so don’t kill yourself for not figuring out a plan right now.”_

_The Scientist laughed weakly and she felt the Director’s smile from the receiver. He knew she wouldn’t heed his advice but he appreciated the fact that she still listened._

_“I’ll do my best… Director Hozaru,”_

_“Ritsuko!! That isn’t funny!” But his feigned tone of anger didn’t help his case because he was giggling like a schoolgirl._

_“Alright, Alright!” She let the last chuckles die out before getting serious again. “Hozaru thank you for telling me this. This information could help with upcoming events.”_

_“It’s no problem,” He brushed off her statement as if it was nothing. “Anything for a dear friend of mine.”_

_There was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments before Ritsuko was the one to break the silence._

_“So if that’s all you wanted to talk to me about I’m going to hang up.”_

_“Oh wait! I forgot to tell you something.” Hozaru yelped. Ritsuko could hear a banging noise and a stream of curses on the other line causing her to chuckle once more. His antics could brighten up her day at any given moment. “DONT HANGUP!”_

_“I won't! I won't!” She smiled warmly. “What do you wish to tell me Dir- I mean Hozaru?”_

_He didn’t respond immediately but she could feel a smirk radiating off of her cell phone. She then realized that he’d either tell her a really terrible joke and shed playfully yell at him for it or he’d say news that he should’ve told her earlier but didn't for comedic effect. Either way, Ritsuko braced herself for what was to come._

_“By the way..”_

_“Yes, Hozaru,”_

_“We will be arriving in less than a minute.”_

_Ritsuko deadpanned._

_“WHAT?!?!”_

_She was absolutely floored as she heard him break out into hysterical laughter at her expense. Then she heard it. The sound of engines getting closer and closer to the end of the tunnel. The scientist bolted from her corner as she sprinted back to where Misato still stood. She still held the phone to ear as she cursed him out._

_“Hozaru you sneaky little-”_

_“Ah, ah, ah! Language!” He teased. “I’ll see you in five!”_

_The director hung up from the phone before Ritsuko could hear another round of laughter. She shoved her phone into her coat pocket as she sprinted another few feet before arriving at the side of her colleague. Misato gave her a puzzled look._

_“What took you so long?” The Major peered at her watch. “Hozaru buzzed in two minutes ago saying that he was inside the tunnel.”_

_The scientist realized all the shuffling noises coming from the Directors end was not because he was trying to be inconspicuous with the conversation but it was because he was pretending to still be on the road. He had passed the two checkpoints that lead to the tunnel. She had been fooled._

_“Damn Hozaru,” Ritsuko huffed as she flung her head up to the ceiling. Her shoulders shaking with laughter. “Damn him and his jokes.”_

_Misato could only smile knowingly and gave her a cheeky nudge with her elbow._

_“Hey, at least its break from the normal grind am I right?”_

_Then, silencing the chatter, the sound of engines roaring grew louder and the sensation of the ground rumbling intensified signaling that the security vehicles and the transport unit had arrived. Lights illuminated the dark tunnel as the wave of cars and trucks emerged stopping before the gathering of NERV personnel. All were security vehicles except for one. In the center standing out from all the other NERV vehicles was the massive containment unit carrying the most important cargo in the world. Personified Human UNIT-01. The backside with massive doors sealed shut was parked facing the NERV Staff. The doors of nearly every car, truck or van excluding the containment unit popped open with the security team within them exiting quickly. Some went over to the gathering of personnel, barking out orders to back away from the vehicles (The Major and Head Scientist were excluded) and others stood by the massive unit with their weapons drawn._

_“ALL STAFF, BE ON YOUR GUARD.” Barked out the man of the hour Fujime Hozaru, Director of the Security Detail at NERV._

_He had emerged from the passenger side of the transport vehicle. He donned on the standard security uniform minus the bulletproof vest (cargo pants, and a black long-sleeved spandex shirt) but he also wore dark tinted sunglasses and he had a jacket flung loosely over his shoulders. His tan skin glistened slightly from the light of the vehicles._

_“THE WEAPON CONTAINED INSIDE THE TRANSPORTATION VESSEL IS UNPREDICTABLE THEREFORE WE CANNOT GUARANTEE COOPERATION FROM HER. REMAIN VIGILANT AND AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS AT ALL TIMES.”_

_He then trekked towards Ritsuko and Misato, giving Ritsuko a wink and crossing his arms behind his back before he faced the vehicles once more and barked out a final order._

_“OPEN THE VESSEL AND ESCORT THE WEAPON.”_

_The doors from the backside of the vehicle slid open with a massive clang and a hiss of air. That was when everyone got a good look at what was inside. In the containment unit was the woman that had the world spinning. She was nudged forward by someone inside right by the doors of the unit. That was when everyone could have a good look at her. Her hands were restrained in high tech metal handcuffs and she was stripped of the armor she donned on at the schoolyard. She wore a skin-tight bodysuit, having some resemblance to the plug suits that the pilots used and also to her real physical form. Her lilac hair was still in a high ponytail and her pale yellow eyes glittered with mirth. She hopped down from the vehicle as every gun present was aimed at some part of her body. But what surprised most personnel was that not only was the personified unit inside the cell but also the high commander. The staff ogled at the sight as Shogoki was being escorted inside NERV HQ._

_Misato gasped sharply as Ritsuko donned a mask of cold indifference. Her surprise already faded away._

_“I wasn’t kidding wasn't I?” Hozaru whispered in Ritsuko’s year seemingly out of earshot of Shogoki and Commander Ikari. The Major turned towards the pair and lowly hissed._

_“Did you two have any idea about this?”_

_“Perhaps,” The Head Scientist looked at her female colleague dead in the eye. In an unsaid exchange, she told Misato to drop the conversation. They couldn't discuss the present situation due to the lack of privacy. Major Katsuragi held her gaze quite strongly before she yielded to her friend but her eyes held the promise that this wasn't finished. They all now turned towards the scene before them._

_Shogoki had boldly stopped in front of the trio defying the orders of the security team. Orders were being shouted at her but she did not heed them. The human UNIT-01 towered above them all even Fujime who was a whopping six feet four inches.She had a fire in her eyes that shook nearly everyone in the building. The woman radiated powered and strength and intelligence which frightened even hardened staff to the bone. None of the members of the trio wavered in their gaze as they bore their eyes into Shogoki’s without hesitation. It was tense for quite some time with no one saying anything besides the security detail trying to get the personified unit to cooperate again. The commander did nothing as he watched passively from his spot in the transport vehicle. It was Shogoki who broke the silence._

_“Where is Shinji Ikari?”_

_There was no immediate response as most still stared stunned at the sheer woman that was UNIT-01. She, however, grew impatient._

_“Where. Is. Shinji. Ikari?” Shogoki stressed every word clearly and concisely growing more impatient with passing silence. Director Fujime Hozaru stepped forward sizing himself to beat the woman. She peered down at him as if he was nothing._

_“If you do not tell me the location of the boy,” She arched an eyebrow as she glared daggers at the smaller man’s eyes. “I will cease to cooperate and I will raise hell upon this facility.”_

_As if on cue a soldier brought out the only son of the High Commander from one of the black vehicles. They gripped on to the boy’s arm and the young Ikari was struggling against their grip._

_“Watch it!” The boy cried out trying to free his arm from the grasp of the soldier. “You’re hurting me. Please let me go!”_

_Shogoki’s head whipped towards her pilot and she growled at the soldier handling him with such little care._

_“If you keep on mishandling my pilot I will be sure to handle you like how I handled the Tojo and Kensuke at the schoolyard.”_

_The soldier said nothing and they shoved him front and center into the conflict. The director smiled coldly at the taller woman._

_“You got what you wanted.” He then pointed towards the massive industrial elevator that was supposed to be her next destination before she decided to become bold and confront the staff. “Now go and cooperate.”_

_Every man and woman present waited with bated breath as to what reaction would the taller woman give.Shogoki gave the man a fleeting glance before she tsked and brushed past him to the elevator. A wave of relief seemed to wash over all witnesses thanking any higher power for the avoided conflict. That was the moment when the commander chose to approach the Major, Head Scientist, and Director who all exhaled deeply from the pent-up stress. He didn’t address anyone in particular but the reactions he received were universal across the trio._

_“See to it that she gets treated with the utmost respect and privilege. If she asks for anything reasonable your duty is to retrieve it.”_

_The commander didn’t wait for any of them to respond before he kept moving heading towards the elevator. Shogoki and a security team were waiting for him. He got on and he turned towards his staff giving them one impassive look. The doors slid shut._

* * *

 

And here they were. She found out later from Hozaru that the commander never left Shogoki’s side throughout the series of tasks for the woman to go through before being locked up in her cell. He wouldn’t even leave then but he was forced to because he was having a meeting with Vice Commander Fuyutsuki with the higher-ups. As predicted the behavior of the commander lined up with what was expected from the Director and the Head Scientist. Ritsuko couldn’t help but sigh and look back at her superior who was intensely focused on the monitor with the woman and his son. The Scientist didn’t even bother with trying to get his attention for she knew he was far too busy inside his mind. The commander was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the automatic sliding door open behind him allowing Major Katsuragi to enter.

“Good evening, or should I say good morning to you Ritsuko!” Misato’s bubbly voice jolted him out of his thoughts as she accidentally brushed past him causing his clouded expression to look angrier.

“Major.” The blonde woman nodded with the corners of her lips upturned in a faint smile.

“Good morning to you too-”The Major turned to greet the commander before stopping mid-sentence after noticing his expression. She silently gulped waiting for a stern reprimand from her commander. An awkward pause of silence ensued between the three before she forcibly coughed and cautiously added. “Heh… Commander.”

Gendo simply sighed and gave a slight nod to acknowledge Misato’s presence easing his terse expression. Instantly the major looked relieved and began babbling on to him about her usual report regarding current events, battle strategies, or to his disapproval how Shinji was doing. He drowned out the sound of her voice and instead took the time to really study the current guardian of his son. She held a cup of coffee in her right hand and a folder stuffed with documents in her other. Although she donned her usual attire with a bright attitude he noticed that her jacket and dress were slightly wrinkled with small coffee and food stains adorning them. Her cheery attitude which seemed to be always evident during her shifts was a mere facade covering up how exhausted she really was.Those 16 hour shifts were starting to take a toll on the young major for bags were beginning to form under her eyes and her usual glowing complexion was dim. He never noticed that Misato ceased speaking and was attempting to get his attention as he continued scrutinizing his major. Without interrupting the strange interaction Ritsuko silently noticed the unwarranted intensity in his stare and the uneasy tension oozing out of her colleague. When his frown grew deeper she watched the major mentally squirm as the commander was seemingly probing into her mind. Even after all the work and training for many years with the commander Misato Katsuragi still felt vulnerable to the intense gaze of the major. The Head Scientist then cleared her throat.

“So what brings you all the way down here?” She smirked bringing the attention of the commander and the major back to her. “Tired of babysitting Hyuga and his friends?”

“As if!” snorted Misato regaining her composure. “They’re all fine. When I left Hyuga and Aoba were talking about god knows what and Maya was just editing the report about the angel attack two days ago. They’re big kids, they can handle themselves.”

“You still haven’t answered my question. What brings you down here Major?”

“I only came down here to drop off the data collected from Shogoki when she was first brought to base.” She moved from the door and handed the folder to the scientist. Ritsuko then opened it and skimmed through the nearly endless data. She could also tell that something was bothering the other woman. “I was going to include the surveillance footage from her first appearing and the schoolyard incident but it appears that someone deleted them.”

“No one deleted them, Major,” The commander stated. “They were simply sent to someone ranked higher than yourself to be reviewed and analyzed.”

The Scientist couldn’t verify the merit of the commander’s statement but it seemed to put Misato at ease so she didn’t press it.

“You know you could’ve sent Maya or Aoba down to send this down to me,” She pried not looking up from the folder.

“I know,” The major replied sheepishly. “I was going to take Shinji home but then I was informed that he was down here with you so I came to pick him up. And… I wanted to see how she is doing.”

A silent ‘Ah’ arose from Ritsuko’s lips as she slapped the folder shut. Gendo made no comment as he returned to look at the head scientist’s computer monitor.

“I mean isn't this all fascinating? A human Evangelion Unit?.” Misato marveled to her colleagues. “ Can you imagine how this changes nearly everything? I didn’t even know this was even physically possible!”

  
“Neither did I.” Ritsuko darted her eyes to the commander whose eyes moved over to a much larger television screen displaying the live footage.

The trio broke into a hushed conversation with the head scientist absently following along. Misato’s animated gestures and Gendo’s terse responses and questions drowned out the little contributions Ritsuko had made. Instead, she was deep in thought with her brain churning out explanations about one thing. Her Commander. Something was up with her superior. She knew it was understandable for all staff regardless of ranking to be intrigued by this mystery woman but something was different. The way he never tore his eyes off the monitor, or he constantly asked about the emotional and physical well being of Shogoki, or the number of times he requested a private chat with the woman raised questions with the scientist. His behavior was almost… Obsessive. It seemed that none had taken any notice to commander’s newfound obsession or care to openly comment about it but it began to seriously irk Ritsuko. She had a feeling.. no… a hypothesis that this behavior coming from her superior will not disappear but continue to progress or worsen. She hoped for all their sakes that he’d snap out of it but she highly doubted that outcome.

“Ritsuko,”

The scientist snapped out of her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“The commander asked you question,” The Major gave her a concerned look. “Didn’t you hear it?”

The other woman gave her a blank look.

“I’m sorry I was…” Her brows furrowed. “..occupied with my thoughts. Could you please repeat the question?”

Misato motioned to the commander who remained impassive to Ritsuko’s daze. He cleared his throat.

“How do you think we’ll be able to monitor the behavior and actions of the personified EVA?”

She was not fazed by the question but it didn’t stop her agitation from boiling in her stomach.

‘There he goes,’ She inwardly huffed. ‘asking another damn question about the girl.’

She almost had it with that man with his repertoire of questions about the girl only a room over. Alas, the loyal scientist in her, began to churn out an answer from her mind. She inwardly cursed herself. Her solution/answer she had made would only make matters between Gendo’s obsession with the woman worse. She then quickly tried to create another solution without trying to seem hesitant in front of her colleagues but it was no good.

‘Damn’ She inwardly cursed. ‘It seems that whatever answer I will give him will only encourage his obsession to grow. Oh, Fujime Hozaru I wish you were wrong but damn it you’re right again!”

She must’ve remained silent for quite some time for her colleague and superior were growing impatient with every passing minute. Well, unlike Commander Ikari, Major Katsuragi outwardly showed her impatience.

“Ritsuko,” The Major called out with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping slightly. “Do you or do you not have an answer to the commander’s question?”

The High Commander gave her a look. “Major Katsuragi, let her take her time with her answer. We all clearly want the best solution to this dilemma so you can’t rush Ritsuko here unless you want a hasty not well thought through answer.” He paused. “Besides she's most likely weighing all her options and seeing which one is best. Keep in mind that this is uncharted territory and one wrong decision or answer could be fatal for not only NERV but for all of mankind.”

Misato’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she bashfully muttered her apologies to Ritsuko. The Head Scientist waved her apologies away with a forced smile. She decided that now would be the time to answer.

“Well, I appreciate you defending me Commander but I have your answer for you.”

“Please,” He turned an eager ear towards her. “Enlighten me then.”

She inhaled.

“I believe you should treat her as if she was a staff member like me or Major Katsuragi. You should also make sure she spends a lot of time with your son because that really is the only way that she’ll ever cooperate. So that means she to will reside in the Katsuragi residence.”

Misato looked aghast.

“WHAT?! You won’t make me take that woman into my own house! Why do I have to also take care of a weaponized human!?”

“Because Shinji lives with you. The more time she spends with Shinji the better it is for all of NERV and Humanity.”

The major pouted as she muttered her objections to the new living arrangements but she didn’t voice anything else out loud. The blonde woman turned back towards the commander.

“Even though you may give her all these privileges it makes it easier for us to monitor her and her behavior. Making her feel like a prisoner won’t help us win her over so treating her as if she is a person would help make things a bit easier. Even if it isn’t by a lot. That’s the best answer I have for you at this time Commander.”

The commander closed his eyes and he nodded his head slightly.

“Your terms are agreeable therefore it is settled. Shogoki will reside with my son in Major Katsuragi’s home. We shall monitor her closely but not from the standpoint we have followed thus far.”  
Gendo Ikari opened his eyes and his face looked.. content?? No one could really tell but the frown lines that creased his face were mostly gone so it was a sign. “Excellent work Dr. Akagi”

The Scientist couldn’t help but silently beam at the small compliment. Even she didn’t feel well after telling him the advice she dreaded giving she couldn’t help but be reassured that the job was done well.

Now The Major, The Head Scientist, and The Commander now all were observing it along with other NERV Personnel. They noticed that Shogoki and her pilot Shinji were now sitting on her makeshift cot just staring at each other in complete silence. Not one word was uttered from their lips for most likely the past few minutes. Then, confusing everyone watching, Shinji burst out laughing with the personified UNIT-01 bearing a small smile. Every staff member present watched confusedly as Shinji Ikari looked the happiest he has ever been in a long time.

“It appears she is doing well,” Gendo openly remarked slightly startling the pair of women and peaking the Major’s interest. “There was no activity or energy spike from the physical Evangelion when Shogoki was brought in hours ago and she has not shown any hostility towards any staff besides the situation that occurred hours earlier. Id say we are wrapped up for the evening.”

“I guess you could say that Commander,” Misato yawned as she stretched her arms in the air. Once she had felt a satisfying ‘pop!’ in her back she placed her hands in her jacket pocket. “Alrighty, then I’m just going to take Shinji out of here and back to my place.”

“You’re taking home Shinji?” Gendo Ikari mused And Ritsuko silently jolted in her seat.

“Yup! I’m done working for today and it’s getting late.” She smiled warmly despite the Scientist near her having a mental aneurysm. “Plus Shinji has school tomorrow so he needs to get as much school as he can.”

“I see..” He reflected. “Well before you go I must inform you that you will be attending a UN conference with me. It will be broadcasted live on international television.”

Misato flushed intensely.

“You want me to be on live TV!?!! And tomorrow no less.”

“Not just you.” The Commander looked at the Scientist who was in a completely different world at the moment.“But the both of you. You see, my superiors have asked us to hold and conference where we will reveal Shogoki to the entire world. And in order for it to work, we need you two to attend along with a few other staff members of our choosing.”

“What… what time is it being held?” The Major tentatively questioned.

“I will send an email tonight containing all the important documents and details you’ll need to know for tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Commander.” The woman nodded “Now I’ll just take your son home and I’ll see you tomorrow at this conference.”

“Before you go inside the unit I must ask Dr. Akagi a question,”

“Ok? Go right ahead I guess…”

“Dr. Akagi?”

Ritsuko finally snapped out her mental lock and peered at her commander with a feigned look of indifference.

“Yes, sir?”

“Let me speak with Shogoki. Alone.”

The Scientist almost said no. She almost said to leave and not bother the personified UNIT-01 any longer. But she bit her tongue just in time. She was facing an internal crisis beyond proportions. If she thought the advice she gave her superior was bad this was even worse. On one hand, she could just simply comply with her orders or cause an outburst that was not in her character. The Commander didn’t seem to notice her moral dilemma but Misato seemed to for she stared at Ritsuko confusedly. But Ritsuko forced her anger down her throat like a hard bitter pill and she forced a small faint smile.

“Of course.”

The doors to the unit slid open.

* * *

 

Shogoki did not acknowledge Gendo when he entered her quarantine unit. Shogoki did not outwardly react when he rudely butted into her and Shinji’s conversation. Shogoki did not even flutter her eyes over to his when he told Shinji he needed to leave. In fact, she scoffed inwardly as he demanded to be alone with her in order to start his interrogation. She purposely ignored his presence in order to spend her time on something more worthwhile which was talking with his son. She focused her steady gaze instead on Shinji’s tense face in an attempt to settle him down.. She knew from his clenched jaw and fists that he was torn. She could tell that he did not wish to leave her with his father alone but he was still his superior in the workforce. An act of defiance from him could leave herself without her pilot. He glared icy daggers into his father’s cool gaze with Shogoki somehow in the center of it all..  
  
‘Hey,’ She called out to him via their mental link. He then turned his head around with a slightly expectant look.  
  
‘It’s ok,’ Shogoki reassured. ‘You can leave. It’ll be alright’  
  
Shinji had an incredulous look on his face as he countered. ‘But my father-”  
  
“I can handle him,” Shogoki interrupted pointedly ignoring Gendo’s annoyance from being left out purposely from the conversation. She then flashed a half smile. “Your father does not intimidate me in the slightest.”  
  
Shinji, not feeling assured in the slightest, nodded slowly and reluctantly made his way towards the exit. He purposely paused right before the opened door to scowl at his father over his shoulder but the commander paid him no mind.

“I am still waiting for you to leave Shinji,”

Shogoki could see her pilot choke back his response, letting out a frustrated grunt before he finally continued out the exit with it sliding shut behind him. Eventually, the woman could feel the tug of Shinji’s mind gradually slip away as he stalked out of the control room passing a sympathetic major and impassive head scientist. Nothing was spoken from either of the two instead their eyes locked onto each other's in a silent battle of dominance. Gendo still standing upright with his hands in his pockets while Shogoki now leaning casually against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She was less than pleased to be talking face to face with the commander. The woman had more than enough to say to him. During the two hours of the conversation, she had with her pilot she had learned of Gendo’s actions towards Shinji from when he was a young boy up until the present. She had briefly plugged herself into the Internet at times while Shinji was talking in order to find information on raising children. To her dismay and anger, she found that the commander did not exhibit the required traits of a good parent. In fact, he fit the characteristics of a negligent parent which did nothing to soothe her rage. So she kept her arms crossed glaring daggers at the only other person in the room. The commander, however, seemed casual, relaxed even. Not one of them said a word to each other for many moments up until Gendo finally spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This author's note is going to be a bit long. Now there is no excuse for my absence and lack of updates (on fanfiction.net I haven't updated this story since 2016. Its now 2018) but here I am to explain myself. I didn't realize how hard this chapter was to write until I was indecisive on how to start it. It took four different attempts and two writer's block just to get it moving. Then schoolwork and personal issues got in the way as well so that didn't help at all. Also writing convincing dialogue and plot that could've occurred in the original anime or rebuild series was hard because i didn't want to make these characters OOC. My procrastination got so bad that i started writing other chapters for this series instead finishing up chapter 3 (No seriously i have already have some of the ending written down and this fic is not even close to being soon.) But anyways i took it upon myself to finally finish this chapter and this series. I spent three days straight of just writing, proof reading and editing just so you guys get another chapter. Also, PSA I have NO intention of abandoning this story. I enjoy writing this story and this anime and i will see to it that it WILL be finished. So I hope that this extra long chapter is worth the wait. A whopping 10k word chapter. Chapter 4 should be posted soon depending on how determined and how hectic my schedule gets. (But don't fret! The chapter has already been started on and it has over 2K words!) Just right now i need to relax for a bit before i'll update this fic again!I hope you all enjoy this chapter! PLEASE review this fic! I would love to hear from ya'll whether its just a comment or some constructive criticism. Anything is welcome! (unless it's hate then that isn't tolerate at all.) Also I'm debating whether to change the name of this fic to either Human After All or just stick with A.I Shogoki. Please let me know which one you guy's prefer! I hope to see you next time on this irregularly updated fic!
> 
>  
> 
> ~KL


End file.
